


unread

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Series: “march” drabbles [11]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, I don’t really know, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot, dammek isn’t really here, i’ve been awake too long sorry if this is shit, you could technically call this separation anxiety????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: joey has always been there. jude has always counted on joey to be there.and when she’s not, he breaks.
Relationships: Dammek & Jude Harley, Joey Claire & Jude Harley
Series: “march” drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	unread

jude has been through many, many things.

well, not exactly insanely traumatic things. but, things nonetheless.

but no matter what happened, there was always one constant.

joey was always there. roxy was... sometimes there, and pa was never, but joey was always. even if he hated her sometimes, and even if he was as annoying to her as she was to him, she was still a constant.

she helped cooked. she took care of him. he could always depend on her.

when the monsters attacked and they were separated, he reached out to her. he kept contact over the walkie talkie.

when she was down, he fired the flare gun as hard as he could as many times as he could without wasting the whole stock. he couldn’t lose her. not when the monsters flocked, not after the monsters flocked, not ever.

he just... he couldn’t. she was the one constant in his life he could trust. the one thing he could trust not to leave like everyone else.

when those beams shot through the sky, he couldn’t even lie. he’d panicked. he’d grabbed the walkie talkie and tried to keep his voice steady.

“ _hello?!_ over!”

he says it out of habit, but his voice is slightly strained.

the beams disappear. no answer.

the monsters seemed to be dazed by the beams - a few seem dead entirely.

he activates the walkie talkie again. “status unclear! please confirm! over!”

no response.

that doesn’t sit well in his gut.

he tries again.

again.

again.

again.

again.

again.

again.

again.

again.

the only response he gets is silence. he starts to cry. fat, silver tears slide down his cheeks. he tries to keep composure.

the monsters have started up again, awakened from their daze. the beam is a distant memory.

still silence.

his panic deepens. joey always responds. the walkie talkie can’t be dead.

he looks up towards the attic. there’s no sign of movement that he can see.

he tries to hold composure as he tries again, but his voice breaks and he ends up yelling, _begging_ her to answer. to just... say anything. anything at all.

there is no response.

he tries again.

again.

again.

again.

ag-

wh- _when_ did he get down onto the floor? he doesn’t know. all he knows is at he can’t think. he can’t think and all he can do is panic. tears flow down his cheeks never ending, and he can’t breathe.

his mind is a mantra. a constant mantra that only throws more fuel into the fire of his terror.

the walkie talkie is clutched in a shaking, white-knuckled fist. he sobs.

he lies, crumpled on the floor, trembling as he begs for air to return to his lungs. there’s nothing. an unforeseen beast wraps itself around his chest and doesn’t let go.

he doesn’t know how long he sits there, but at some point his befuddled brain registers a voice coming from his walkie talkie. he doesn’t recognize it.

“ _-ey! are you okay?!_ ”


End file.
